A path taken
by aerithmia
Summary: A sealed fate and an unrequited love, loneliness and sadness but through all of that you still have to save the world. Can you still choose to save it after what life had given you?


Chosen Path

"_**Awakened, vessel of Suzaku, vessel of seiryuu, the time has come, awakened your power and once again stand against evil." **_A female voice stated. _**"Remember who you are! Remember what you are! Remember the pact, Remember the vows you made."**_

"Who are you?" The girl with long straight hair asked. "What are you talking about?"

"_**Remember the vows. Remember the pact of the vessel."**_ The voice once again stated.

"I don't understand." The girl said confusion is eminent in her voice.

"_**Awakened now, before it's too late. The enemy is awakening. It is time for you to wake up too. " **_

"What?"

"_**The world's survival depends on you and the vessel of Genbu, the vessel of Byakko."**_

"But I don't understand what you mean." She exclaimed.

"_**Remember the vows, remember the pact. Leave everything behind and accept the past. Be who you are meant to be, Vessel."**_

"Remember the vows, remember the pact, leave everything behind and accept the past. What do you mean?"

"_**Your chosen path, shall determine the faith of the world. Save it or lead it to it's demise."**_

Suddenly a bright red and blue light emanated in her hands, accompanied with unbearable pain that made the girl scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..'' it took a long moments until she collapse to the ground unconscious.

A girl just let her hair fly as the wind blew, while looking at the mansion she used to live in during the battle between the Gedoushu and the Shinkengers, still it seems it is the only place she considered her home even if she is with her family now.

She smiled bitterly, as tears started to run down her face.

"_This is the home I wanted to have, but I knew so well that I can't stay here."_ She thought. _"Rules won't allow it, and he doesn't feel the same way as I do. He do love someone else, someone better than I am."_

She allowed the tears freely run down her cheeks for a few minutes she wipe it using her black cardigan. She turned and walk away. She look at the marks on her both hands.

"_Besides, fate had made it sure to separate me from him an my friends and faily forever. A fate chosen for me."_

Her hand eminate a red and blue light again.

The gap sensor alarmed which made the residence of the Shiba house ran to where Ji was, questions are visible in their eyes.

"Go, they are at the park." Everyone nodded and run to where the enemies are. To their surprised, it wasn't just the enemy that they had faced before are present, unknown enemies are there.

They transformed into Shinkengers and went straight to battle.

Not far from them, a girl with long straight hair watch at the battle, sadness eminent in her black eyes. She wanted to run and aid them but as of now she is powerless, she couldn't do anything else but stay behind and watch at the scene.

The shinkengers fought the enemies valiantly, but the enemies keep on coming, that the girl almost run to aid them. Fortunately, other teams of supersentai came to help them, which made the girl very thankful.

The battle sided with the super sentai teams, but the enemies keeps on coming which may turn the table upside down. The girl took a deep breath and run towards the battle. She took one sword from the enemy and started to fight.

"Neesan…." The Shinken green stated in shock which made the shinken red to look at the new comer.

"Mako, transform into Shinken Pink right now." Shinken red ordered.

"Takeru." Mako said. " Do you feel something else for me aside from being one of your vassals and friends?"

Takeru blocked an attack from the enemy and slashed it.

"Mako, this isn't the time to talk about those useless things." Takeru answered.

"No, they aren't." Mako said blushingly. "They are important to me right now."

"Mako?" Takeru is starting to get irritated with it.

"Please Takeru, I need to know." She pleaded.

Takeru tried to move away but Mako insisted and fallowed which made Takeru to get more irritated.

"No, Mako, My answer is no." He angrily stated without even looking at her.

Mako stopped and smiled sadly at him. "Thank you for being Honest, Takeru."

Mako turned and fought away from Takeru.

"_I am ready, to throw away what I have to save the world. No more regrets and nothing is left behind." _She thought.

After a few moments, a hideous monster showed up, his blood color eyes shows killing intent towards the super sentai teams. Mako stopped and looked at the monster wide eyed.

"It is you?" She spoke loudly that made everyone look at her. The monster looked at her.

"You shall die." The monster brought out his sword and launch to attack Mako. Takeru and the others run towards Mako to help her, but Mako brought out a red glowing sword and went on to face the monster alone.

Clashing of sword were heard from the two as they fight, but unfortunately, Mako didn't notice the Monster's magical attack and she went flying to the other side. Takeru and Kotoha run to aid her.

"Mako-chan, you should transform into shinken pink, right now." Kotoha advice as they help her to stand up. Mako moaned in pain, but still made her stances after she pushes Takeru and Kotoha away, and blocked the monster's attack.

"MAKO!" Takeru yelled.

"Surrender now, while you still can. You aren't that strong to face me." The monster said. "I will make an offer, why don't you join me and be my ally then I will make sure that you will stay alive."

Mako stood up still solemnity is visible in her face.

"Never. I will never join you. I never did and I never will." She said. "Think this, I will not die here, not in your hands. Because you will be the one who is going to be defeated. I will defeat you, no we will definitely defeat you."

The monster just laugh at this comment.

"You cannot defeat me. At this time, without the other vessel, you are already defeated."

Mako launch a surprised attack that throw the enemy away and then face Takeru and the others who came to help her.

"Thank you for everything." She smiled at everyone and then turned away. "Gomen, Mina san…. Sayonara."

"Neesan?" Chiaki confusedly called her.

Mako glowed with red and blue light and then launch a full attack to the monster which left the monster a very critical wound that made him retreat at the moment.

Mako went ahead and faced the other enemy and attack each one of them and easily defeated all of them.

"It is over." Kaoru Shiba said as sighs of relief is heard from everyone around her. But still their eyes were fixed on the girl who is still glowing with red and blue light.

Her back is turned away from them, her eyes were fixed looking at the sky as the sword slowly vanished into thin air in her hand.

Takeru walked up to her, together with the other shinkengers but before they could even touch her, the light emanating from her body vanished as she slowly collapsed to Takeru's arms.

"Mako?" Takeru shockingly stated. Immediately, everyone surrounded her as they check on her.

"This is weird." The blue magiranger stated.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked.

"I can't feel anything from her, she is breathing and all but her body is empty, her soul…. Is missing." The white magiranger said.

"How could that be possible?" Koaru asked But no one answered all have thesame question in mind.

"This is very unusual." Sasuke stated. "All of the super sentai enemies came and being led by that monster."

All the other supersentai teams nodded in agreement as all of them are standing on grounds of the Shiba mansion.

"But, whatever it is, all of us should prepare. The battle isn't finished. She didn't kill him." Takeru of the maskman team stated. "She wounded him badly, but still he will come back. But her being gone, we don't have any choice but to train even harder to ensure that we won't lost earth to his hands."

Everyone nodded.

"She isn't gone." Takeru Shiba said facing the red mask man.

"We will meet again." Everyone stated as each team walked out of the Shiba mansion leaving the shinkengers.

After everyone is gone Takeru went inside and headed to Mako's room.

There she was laying on her futon, unmoving and seems lifeless. He still couldn't believe what the Pink maskman said regarding Mako's condition.

"Alive but empty." He spoke. "Mako. I know that you are there, somewhere."

He was deep in thought that he didn't notice Kaoru also entered the room.

"Takeru!" She called. Takeru tensed for a moment but didn't move.

"I know she will wake up someday. Her soul will go back to her own body. She will come back for us." Kaoru stated. "Besides she is a samurai herself."

Takeru just nodded.

Months had passed…

The Shinkengers continued their training as what they had agreed with the other supersentai.

They visit Mako in her room every now and then but unfortunately she isn't waking up, and what made them more confused is as if the time stop on her. She never change but still she is sleeping. Other Super sentai teams came and check on her conditions and they always state the same diagnosis.

Nothing had change towards Mako's condition. And most often they wonder, if she would ever wake up. The others are slowly losing hope, except for one….. Takeru.

Takeru entered Mako's room and saw many flowers placed on each corner of the room. He sighed, for the past months no changes happened regarding Mako's condition, no one, not even the past super sentai teams could tell what really happened to Mako.

He sat beside Mako's sleeping form as his hands reach for her cheeks and caressed it.

"I am sorry for saying those words to you before, Mako." Takeru started. "I thought, if the fight is over I could tell you my honest answer regarding your question, if I felt something else for you. I was so consumed with the battle that I got easily irritated when you asked me regarding that matter that I answered you differently….. But the truth is, I….. I love you….. Mako… I am sorry if I didn't show that to you….. If only I knew that this would have happen, I should have told you about it…. No I should have prevented this and all the time, then maybe now, all I could see is you smiling at me….For me…"

Upon saying those words, tears keep on falling down his face. He bend down and kiss her forehead, and the same as the other days, nothing happened. He would enter her room with the hope that she is awake, but goes out of the room broken, but still he once again enter the room the next day cause he knew that someday, she will wake and when he open the door she is there looking up at him smiling like what she always to do.

"I will always wait for you, Mako."

The moment he stood up and closed the door, a man suddenly appeared in the room and went near Mako's sleeping form. He knelt down beside her and caress her face.

He took Mako in his arms and a portal suddenly opened and the man entered the portal and disappeared.

Takeru and the other shinkengers were training in the dojo when they felt something within the vicinity, each one of them look at each other.

After a while of thinking a person suddenly appeared in their minds and run inside going to a certain room. Takeru opened the room as everyone were so shocked that the occupant of the room is not on her bed. It is empty.

Everyone look around the house hoping that she is there but to no accord she isn't.

Takeru unconsciously grasp his hair in frustration.

"She is gone."

How was it? I hope you like it….. reviews review.


End file.
